Shoton of Konoha Index
by etheral-23
Summary: Hi there! Co-Author of Shoton of Konoha here. Because our fic will have a MASSIVE expansion of the Naruto world, it's gonna be hard keeping tracks of events, characters and more. So, for your convenience, here you have this index to help you get all the info you need. Enjoy!
1. Kushina Uzumaki

**From Arch-Daishou00 and Etheral-23**

**This is just a stats list for the characters in Shoton of Konoha. Mostly doing it 'cause we thought it be fun and helpful to those who like the fic and wanna know more about characters' skills and capabilities, as well as traits and all. Some bio as well perhaps, as well as concepts and events we'll explain in further detail once they are uncovered in the story.**

**The Naruto official stat system confuses us sometimes, so we decided to instead of using numbers we'll use a letter system. Like in Type-Moon for its Fate franchise. **

**It'll receive updates as we reveal new things about characters and they develop through the story**

**As a special guest, here's Kushina providing commentary and details:**

"_You should have put me in the War Arc, Kishimoto! It was the perfect chance!"_

**XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX **

**Kushina Uzumaki** _(Lady of all that is Badass!)_

**Basic stats****:**

Strength: B+ _(Can't hit as strong as Tsunade, but you will fear my fist all the same!)_

Intelligence: B

Speed: B

Stamina: A

Chakra level: A+

Taijutsu: A

Genjutsu: D _(Illusions suck anyway)_

Ninjutsu: B+ _(I used to suck BALLS at this)_

**Personal atributes**:

Kenjutsu: A

Trained from a young age in the art of the blade, Kushina boasts a great prowess with a sword.

_(Always wanted to fight the samurais from the Land of Steel, hell I would have settled for the samurai at the capital)_

Uzumaki bloodline:

Being a pure born member of the Uzumaki clan, Kushina possesses an exceptionally strong lifeforce, chakra and stamina.

She is one of the rare few individuals of the clan born with the power to bring forth the Adamantine Chains. These chains made out of solid chakra can restrain and bind opponents, particularly effective when used in conjunction with sealing. Kushina has shown she is capable of even using them as focal points to erect barriers.

These golden chains are highly effective against beings made out of solid energy, as well as unholy or impure existences such as demons. Effectiveness is highly reduced against ordinary mortal beings.

While possessing great reach, the chains are not very fast, and so she uses them more against larger and slower opponents that are in close proximity.

_(Basically, we redheads are a pure win. Deal with it)_

Fuinjutsu: S

Like those of her clan, Kushina is a born adept of the sealing arts. She can create complex arrays, such as individual seals, barrier and field arrays, with a simple press of her palm in only a few seconds, as well as re-write seals done by other people.

A favorite tactics of hers is applying elemental effects to her weapons, namely fire. While her skill with fire techniques is C+ at best, her use of seals and chakra control raise that proficiency close to A Rank.

She can also temporary increase her strength and overall physical abilities for a short period of time through seals. But overuse will put severe strain on the body.

_(Who do you think taught the Yondaime all he knew? But I'm still far from being as good as Tsukiko-baachan. I hope she's still proud of how far I've come)_

Wind Element: A

Possessing wind affinity, Kushina has mastered the use of wind elemental techniques. She can do B and A Rank techniques with a reduced number hand signs and reduced cost in chakra.

_(Can't come up with good technique names to save my life. It's like the opposite problem of Minato's, 'ttebane…)_

Water Element: A

Possessing water affinity, Kushina has mastered the use of water elemental techniques. She can do B and A Rank techniques with a reduced number hand signs and reduced cost in chakra.

_(My mom used to take me to the beach in Uzu all the time… I wish Naruto could have met her)_

**Summoning; Dragon Contract**

The Uzumaki are longtime allies and friends of the Easter Sea clan, to the point they are considered family. Legends say the Uzumaki clan started by a sage taking a dragon for a wife.

_(Don't ask me, apparently true shapeshifting makes having kids with a completely different species possible…)_

Kushina has signed the dragon contract, allowing her to summon a good number of the heavenly serpents. She is well liked amongst the dragon clan, so many will answer her calling, particulary the current Dragon Chief, Genryu.

_(I did say shapeshifting to have kids was a thing right? Well get this. My grandma Tsukiko is the daughter of a freaking dragon and a human. Crazy right? And get this, Genryu is her half-brother… the fact that Genryu is my grand-uncle sometimes slips my mind. I mean, not a lot of family resemblance there with the scales and all…)_

**Bio**:

Kind yet fierce. Driven yet kind. Kushina boosts an unending love for life and energy. Along with a disposition many consider 'childish' in the excessive. She is also very infamous for her hair trigger temper.

_(Who the hell called me 'childish'!? Gimme their names, I'll fuck them up!)_

Orphaned at a young age but was adopted by Tsunade Senju. Her homeland and Uzumaki family destroyed. Friends and comrades who died in the battlefield as she grew older. Kushina's life could be summed up as one tragedy after the other.

_(It wasn't all that bad. A lot of really awesome people became my family)_

But Uzumaki are anything if not stubborn. Where many would have crumbled, she fought on and kept moving forward. Under the tutelage of the legendary White Fang, Kushina rose through the ranks and joined the elite of the ANBU.

But even the hardest stones can whether with time. Faced with many difficult decisions, carrying on the dark deeds necessary for village's prosperity, she began to develop a ruthless side to her, particularly if her targets had anything to do with the fall of Uzu.

At the behest of then Captain Fox, now Commander Fox of the ANBU core, Kushina retired after a particularly difficult mission where she had proposed unnecessary collateral to take out their target.

_(I'm not proud of what I became during those days… I never got over what happened to my clan. So I took every chance at revenge I could with extreme prejudice. So much death, on all sides and for what? Money, power, prestige? Baa-chan was right, this system is broken. Minato may have been too naïve at times, but he saw it too. But I'm no pacifist, I don't know what it takes for this world to improve. I'm a fighter, I will fight to remove monsters from who threaten this world. That's what I know)_

Kushina will show great care and devotion to those she loves, and will show a terrifying side of herself if anyone dares harming her family.

_(Naruto… I never thought these bloodied hands of mine could ever make something so beautiful. But I did, Minato and me both did… Konoha is not my land of birth, but it is my home all the same. Anyone ever dares harming them, I will tear them apart)_

…

…

…

_(Yeeeesh, when did this get so mopey 'ttebane! I thought my job here was to make funny quips! Shuddup, I'm not crying, you're crying!)_


	2. Saito Uzumaki

**Saito Uzumaki**

**Appereance:**

Hajime Saito from Rurouni Kenshin as a redhead

**Basic stats****:**

Strength: C

Intelligence: A

Speed: A+

Stamina: B

Chakra level: A

Taijutsu: B

Genjutsu: C

Ninjutsu: B

**Personal atributes**:

Kenjutsu: S

Trained from a young age in the art of the blade, and refining his craft through decades of struggle for survival, Saito has reached the level of the masters. Methodical and lacking any sort of flare, his style faithfully takes the concept of 'simple is best'.

Uzumaki bloodline:

Being a pure born member of the Uzumaki clan, Saito possesses an exceptionally strong lifeforce, chakra and stamina.

Fuinjutsu: A

Befitting a member of the Uzumaki clan, Saito has a natural talent for seals.

He employs a series of sealing arrays on his blade with a specific purpose; to create a space-time dislocation that causes multiple attacks that come from many directions, even if he is many meters away from his target.

First seal selects an area of his choosing for lock on, creating a warp in space around it, while the second seal redirects the sword slashes to be transported inside the area of effect.

(basically it's Vergil's attack from DMC)

**Bio;**

Calm and collected, Saito is a man who keeps a level head even in the most dangerous situations. He is insightful and wise, the struggles of his life having shaped him to endure and look after the people around him.

A survivor of the Fall of Uzu, Saito alongside Samenosuke, Lyn and Maya traveled the lands since an early age, keeping their heads down and doing what they could to survive. Fearful of their enemies finding them, they even passed on the chance of taking residence in Konoha, until it was too late and they heard about Kushina's supposed death.

Saito sees Samenosuke and Lyn as his treasured siblings, while he and Maya fell in love and even conceived a son, Soujiro.

But even though they had endured the loss of their clan, life never stops testing you, and lost Maya during complications at childbirth. So he raised his son alongside Lyn and Samenosuke, always doing everything he could to make sure he was safe, even if he never stopped to consider what was healthiest for Soujiro. His love for his son is matched by his concerns for keeping him and his family safe.

_Kushina's notes:_

_Always looked up to Saito-ni as a kid, I wonder what would have become of him had Uzu not fallen, though he isn't exactly part of the succesion line, I think he would have made a great clan head._


End file.
